Paging Dr Ichimaru
by That One Doctor There
Summary: Holding over 3,700 words, this is by far my longest story here. GinUlqui. Ulquiorra is admited into the hospital with severe injuries. When Barragan retires, Gin takes his place. A serious relationship, started by an accident. And its because hes perfect.


Ulquiorra Schiffer was told by every one he knew that he was the strongest person they knew. But at the moment, he never felt so weak. He was lying in a bed, flat on his back, bandages wrapped around him as if he had a skin disease. He wouldn't look at anyone who came into the room. He just looked out the window most of the day. He tried to show he didn't care, and he would almost always argue with the nurses that he didn't need to be there in the hospital. That just made him look weaker. He looked sad, not giving in to what his body needed, and trying to prove himself wrong. 'I am _not _weak' he thought to himself. 'Jeagerjaques always finds himself in this hospital. Not me, I'm too strong for this'.

He would always tell himself he would get better as fast as possible, and that he would be out of that hospital in a matter of days. How wrong he was.

* * *

Gin Ichimaru was one of the newest doctors in the hospital. So far, all he did was check on the patients with minor illnesses. He did a few tests, but nothing that he thought actually met his skill level. When he heard that one of the doctors retired, he went to see who was his current patient.

"Excuse me, who was the patient of.......Barragan?" he asked one of the nurses, who he had seen following Barragan in and out of several hospital rooms.

"Barragan? He just retired." replied the nurse, a sadened look on her face. She must have been close to the doctor.

"Yes, i know. Who was his patient before he retired?" Gin asked, looking impatient.

"Oh, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Why do you want to know?" the nurse said back.

"I want to see if i can be his new doctor. I always have bit jobs, and i want to see if i can be Barragan's replacement." Gin explained.

Him and the nurse talked about the issue for a while. Finally, Gin got the job as Barragan's replacement. Starting the next morning, he had to check on Ulquiorra Schiffer twice a day, one in the morning at 7am, and once in the evening, at 8pm.

* * *

Ulquiorra woke up feeling a whole lot better than any other morning since he entered the hospital. He felt like he was the strong figure he was before he entered. And he felt like he could leave any day now. But, he had only been admitted into the hospital several days ago, and wasn't quite well enough to leave. He sure wasn't eager to get up and walk around in the hospital gowns. He did once, with the help of a nurse, and got a......disturbing comment from a_ male_ doctor.

Yes, male.

Ulquiorra didn't like the fact that a male was looking at his...behind. But, at the moment he was injured and couldn't do anything about it. He didn't even know the mans name let alone remember his mans face, so sue was out of the question.

Ulquiorra sat patiently waiting for Barragan to quietly walk into the room. He was never a very happy doctor, and every now and then a rude comment towards Ulquiorra's appearance would slip out, but Barragan was a very good doctor. He was an expert at his job.

Ulquiorra heard someone behind the door leading into his hospital room. 'well, i might as well get ready for rather a nurse to look surprised or _hey emo-kid _from Dr. Barragan' Ulquiorra thought.

And as he thought that he imedeatly dismissed it from his mind as a different man walked into the room. This man had grey hair, making him look older than Ulquiorra was sure he was. He had his eyes closed, and was looking at a sheet of paper on a clear clipboard. Ulquiorra wasnt sure if the man was blind, or was squinting to see small print on the paper.

"You must be.... Uh-quora Sc...Sch....Sch- Uhlquora!"

"Ulquiorra Schiffer," Ulquiorra corrected. This man must have trouble seeing, no one has ever mispronounced his name before.

"Ah, thank you _Ulquiorra. _Im Dr. Ichimaru. Im going to be replacing Barraga....Nice tattoos" Ichimaru said. He went from one topic to another after seeing Ulquiorra's face properly. He had been looking at the clipboard he held in his hands, and when he turned to look at his new patient, he was distracted by the interesting tattoos that lined his face. They were green tear track tattoos. They made him look like he was crying, and went all the way to the bottom of his jaw. They caught Ichimaru's attension and distracted him, something Ichimaru has been working on fixing.

Ulquiorra looked up at the man. Barragan's replacement? What happened to Barragan? And why did they replace him with an ameture doctor that got distracted by _tattoos?_ If he had to operate on Ulquiorra, he hoped a man with tattoos up his arms didnt walk into the room. Dr. Ichimaru would see them, get distracted, and cut something he shouldnt cut on Ulquiorra.

"Where'dya gettem?" Dr. Ichimaru asked, still focused on the matter of Ulquiorra's tattoos.

"Uh....I got them a while back. A friend of mine and I saved up all our money and he thought we should go get one. I saw them and fell inlove with them, but that was when i was _thirteen. _I was irresponsible, and made the mistake to get them." Ulquiorra explained to the Dr. Ichimaru.

"Thats interesting. So, Ulquiorra, how do you feel?" Dr. Ichimaru asked, looking at his clipboard again.

"My arm feels numb... Other than that i feel fine." Ulquiorra said back.

"Ok, well I'll have a nurse come help you with that. I'll be back later at 8pm. See'a then Schiffer." Dr. Ichimaru said, wrirting something on the paper and walking out.

Ulquiorra's eyes followed the man out of the room. He could not believe this was the man who was going to take care of him! He wanted to put his hand over his face, but couldnt due to the casts that covered both his arms. All he could do was sigh and hope this was just a mistake

* * *

Ichimaru hit his head with his clipboard. He was an IDIOT. Tattoos? Really? Did he _have_ to be distracted by the man's _tattoos?! _Why couldnt he have been distracted by the man's large emerald eyes. They were as big as grape fruits! Not too hard to miss. And then the fact that he looked like before he got his casts he cut himself. He was as pale as a ghost! Ichimaru hit himself several more times. The man....his eyes looked good on him. If he was any tanner, Ichimaru would have commented that the man looked strange. And the tattoos....they matched the man's skin color and eyes so perfectly. Everything on him matched him so perfectly. He was so- Ichimaru continued hitting himself with the clipboard, getting several stares from passing doctors and nurses. No, no, NO! Ichimaru wasnt thinking that Schiffer was perfect. He wasnt. He wasnt. HE WASNT!.....He was. Ichimaru tried to keep himself from opening the door to see Ulquiorra's beautiful face again.....WAIT! A second ago he was only perfect, am i correct? Now hes beautiful? Ichimaru banged his head on the wall. This. Was. So. Messed. UP!

"D-Dr. Ichimaru?" a calm voice asked.

Ichimaru jumped. "Yes?" he said back.

He turned around to a tall woman, moss green scrubs on and a tattoo on her face that made her look like she was blushing.

"Oh, Neliel. How're ya?" Ichimaru asked, when Neliel's face registered in his mind.

"Are you ok? You were banging your head on the wall.." Neliel pointed out.

"Oh, i had a headache. All better now, thanks Nel," Ichimaru said and he quickly hurried away.

He looked down at his watch. It ticked slowly. He couldnt wait till he could see Ulquiorra again. He only had......13 more hours? Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

13 hours later Ichimaru ran to Ulquiorra's room. Like he expected, it seemed like the day was slowly creeping along. And it wasnt easy either. Having Ulquiorra as a full time patient didnt effect his other duties.

After he finished talking to Nel that morning, he had to run all the way across the hospital to see another patient he was supposed to check up on at 7:15. He was about to open the door to her room when he realised he dropped his clipboard infront of Ulquiorra's door when he started banging his head on the wall. So he ran all the way back to Ulquiorra's room, to see Nel still standing there. She then tried to have a conversation with Ichimaru, who rudly turned around and ran back to the patients room. When he got there he was late. He opened the door and saw an elderly woman. She then went on to complain that Ichimaru was too young and too late. Ichimaru had to try his best not to kill her with her own IV cord.

After that he had to go to the across the street to a pharmacy to pick up medication for one of his patient he had to check up on. When he got there he had to wait 30 minutes for them to get the medicine. After that he ran back to the hospital and to his patients room, only to find a nurse giving the medicine to the patient.

Ichimaru then had a luch break. At his table, Nel walked up and spilled hot coffee all over him saying it was rude to run from a lady trying to talk to you. Ichimaru then spent his entire break trying to wash the coffee off him. By then he had a few 2 degree burns on his stomache and legs.

He then had to skip seeing a few patients to get another doctor to help him out with his burns. Blisters formed where he had been burned, and when the doctor tried to get rid of them, they burst letting out a gross yellow liquid. And after that, Ichimaru began yelling at the doctor. Because the bursting blisters hurt a whole lot more than getting burned. He then had red spots where all the burns once were from the blisters.

After that he went back down to the pharmacy to get a gel to put over his burn wounds. When he asked for some they told him they were out and they would be getting more in the morning. So Ichimaru spent most of his day hoping and worrying that his wounds wouldnt get infected.

So as you can see, he had a hell of a day.

Once he got to Ulquiorra's room, he opened the door to find Ulquiorra sleeping. Ichimaru smiled. He looked so cute. Ichimaru wish he could go hold Ulquiorra. He looked like the slightest touch could break him. Ichimaru went and sat on the edge of Ulquiorra's bed. He tapped Ulquiorra.

"Hey, Ulquiorra?" he said quietly

Ulquiorra only responded by letting out a little sigh.

Ichimaru tried again

"Hey Ulquiorra, how're ya feelin?" he asked, hoping Ulquiorra would hear.

Ulquiorra rolled over.

Ichimaru thought this was so cute. But he wished he could get the man to wake up. Once again, he tapped Ulquiorra.

"Schiiffffeerr? I need ta check up on ya." He said. Ulquiorra rolled onto his back. He cracked his eyes to see Ichimaru smiling down at him.

"Oh, sorry Dr. Ishmmnru" Ulquiorra mummbled almost falling back to sleep.

Ichimaru turned the light in the room on.

"Ow, that kind of burns," Ulquiorra said slowly opening his eyes.

"Sorry Schiffer. I gota check up on ya. I'll turn the lights out when im done." Ichimaru said.

Ulquiorra yawned. He had an interesting dream that Ichimaru came in his room, naked, riding a camel with some bongo drums. Ulquiorra then stood up to find he was all better, but he was wearing a pink dress. Ichimaru got off the camel and started talking to Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, did you know pink is soo your color?" he asked.

"well....," Ulquiorra said, having a young womans voice, "I thought blue fit me more." He said.

Ichimaru then wrapped an arm around Ulquiorra and said "I think pink is. It makes you look even more beautiful." he said, pulling Ulquiorra close.

After that, Ulquiorra began blushing madly when Grimmjow burst through the wall yelling "Get away from my man you pedo fox!"

As Grimmjow said that, Ulquiorra fell on his but. He blinked a few times and then saw a fox with some bongo drums infront of him. He continuesly banged his head on the bongo's ontil his head popped off. Once his head came off, Grimmjow walked over to Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow...what are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked

Grimmjow smiled, then said "Schiiiiifffffeeerrrrr, i need ta check up on ya".

After that, Ulquiorra opened his eyes to see Dr. Ichimaru.

"Ok, Dr. Ichimaru. But, I need to ask you something..." Ulquiorra said slowly.

"What is it?" Ichimaru asked.

"Do you perfer men over women?" Ulquiorra asked without thinking.

"I perfer...What? WHAT?!" Ichimaru asked looking completely baffled. That was the strangest question he had ever been asked. It was even stranger than when one of his patiens asked him if his mom was a fox, due to the similarities foxes and himself had.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened wider. "Dr. Ichimaru! Im so sorry! I...I didnt mean to say that! It was just a dream...." Ulquiorra explained.

"Really? Tell me your dream. It might have something to do with your medication depending on what it is." Ichimaru said.

Ulquiorra then(blushing the whole time) explained his dream in perfect detail. When he was done, Ichimaru stared at him wide-eyed, mouth hanging open, and a look of shock on his face.

"Im sorry Dr. Ichi-" Ulquiorra began to say.

"Gin, Dr. Ichimaru kinda makes me feel old..." Ichimaru said.

"Ok, im sorry Gin, its just a dream." Ulquiorra finished.

Gin smiled, then let out a joking laugh. "What about you Ulquiorra? What gender?" he asked.

Ulquiorra blushed madly. Why did he ask Gin that question in the first place? "I...I...er..." Ulquiorra studdered. He didnt want Gin to know. The man was only his doctor, not a friend. He knew Ulquiorra's full name, and he was sure he had Ulquiorra's address. He could easily take what Ulquiorra was going to say, put it up on the internet, and then Ulquiorra would be stalked.

"I...I perfer........ Gin, I asked you first. You tell me first" Ulquiorra said quickly trying to buy time.

"Ok then, thats only fair. When i was in high school, i had a girlfriend. But after she left me for my dear friend Aizen, i never really liked women anymore. So...men. Does that answer your question?"

Ulquiorra gasped. Really? His doctor was gay? Maybe this was the guy that made a disturbing comment towards Ulquiorra's backside.

"Your turn, Schiffer" Gin said, a teasing tone in his voice.

"I.....perfer......." Ulquiorra let out a sigh. Gin was so truthful. He decided he should be truthful too. "I perfer the same..." Ulquiorra said, a sad look on his face.

Gin smiled. "Well, if thats true, then are yoou in a relationship with anyone?"

Ulquiorra gasped again. Was Gin asking Ulquiorra out? "Just got out of one."

Why was Ulquiorra telling this man everything. They had only meet today, and they were acting like they were old friends just now seeing eachother again.

"Me too." Gin said.

* * *

After that one conversation, Gin and Ulquiorra really became close. Gin would stop a few more times in the day, other than just the two assigned times. Ulquiorra would tell him everything that happened in the day, and Gin would do the same. They seemed so close.

As days went by, they got even closer. To the point where Gin would actually kiss Ulquiorra before he left. Yes, he _kissed_ his patient. But not on the lips, just on the forehead.

Eventually, they got to the point that Gin had to take a break from the hospital so he wouldnt do anything he regreted. In that time, Neliel would take care of Ulquiorra. That made lquiorra a little upset. He liked Gin, and didnt want another doctor.

Soon, Ulquiorra was able to get up and walk. But, Gin still wasnt back. He had been gone a week, and was starting to worry Ulquiorra. But then, the 5th day Ulquiorra was able to walk, he ran into gin in the hallway.

* * *

"Dr.-er Gin! Where were you?" Ulquiorra asked, his face lighting up at the sight of his doctor.

Gin didnt reply, he just trudged along. Ulquiorra followed him, getting a better veiw of his face. He looked terrible. He had rings under his eyes(which still remained closed), and he was really pale. He didnt look like the Gin Ichimaru Ulquiorra was used to.

"G-Gin, are you ok? I missed you. Where have you been?" Ulquiorra asked. He wanted to know why Gin hadnt been at the hospital.

"U-Ulquiorra. Im sorry, i was only supposed to be gone one day, but i got sick and had to stay home." Gin said, turning around to look at Ulquiorra.

After that, Gin complimented Ulquiorra on being able to walk around without help. Ulquiorra was turning into the strong man every one knew him as.

* * *

Soon, the day came when Ulquiorra was able to leave the hospital. Several months ago, he had entered the hospital with both his arms and his left leg broken. He had cracked 2 of his ribs, and has over 15 large gashes all over his body. Now, he was down to a few scars on his neck and back, and only one cast holding his still healing left arm. Ulquiorra put the rest of his things in a bag and put the bag over his shoulder. He say on his bed, waiting for Gin to stop by and say goodbye.

When Gin walked into the doorway, Ulquiorra nearly burst into tears. He had grown close to the man, and wasnt ready for a final goodbye.

"Ulquiorra,..." Gin said sadly, wipiing a tear that betrayed Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Yes Gin?" Ulquiorra said, trying to keep his cool.

"Maybe....we can...." Gin began to say.

"We can..." Ulquiorra pushed, grabing Gin's hand.

"We can still see each oth-" Gin tried to say.

When he said "see", ulquiorra smiled and pushed forward to kiss Gin. This time, on the lips. They stood there for a minute, then Gin started kissing back. gin smiled, and pushed Ulquiorra back against a wall. This felt so right. It felt perfect, like Gin thought Ulquiorra was the first time he meet him. This felt like it was ment to be.

After several minutes, Ulquiorra pulled away to take a breath. His lips tingled after that.

"Gin,.."Ulquiorra said, breathing heavily.

"Yes, Ulqui?" Ichimaru said back, also breathing heavy.

Ulquiorra handed Gin a sheet of paper. On it was a set of nubmers, and an address.

"What's thi-" Gin began to say.

"Call before you come over. Dont bother dressing nice, i wont mind." Ulquiorra said, touching the side of Gins face. "See you later,"

Gin had the biggest smile after that. He would call the second he got off work. He couldnt wait. He looked down at his watch. He would always get off work at 9pm, an hour after e saw Ulquiorra the second time. Right now it was 7:15. The first day he had Ulquiorra as his patient, he had a crabby old lady as his patient. She was let out of the hospital days ago. Right at this time, he was free. He didnt have to look after another patient for another few hours. He had the time to do anything he wanted.

"Het Ulquiorra," Gin said, grabbing Ulquiorra's shoulder before he walked out of the room.

"Yes, Gin?" Ulquiorra said back

"Ring ring, can i come over?" He said jokingly.

"Why yes, yes you can" Ulquiorra said back.

* * *

Gin didnt return to work that day. He called in saying he had family issues to attend to. All day he was at Ulquiorra's house. It was official, they were now dating. A relationship to be kept longer than they would expect. A relationship that was made an accident.

"Hey Gin?" Ulquiorra said softly, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" Gin said back, kissing Ulquiorra lightly on the lips.

"How about now?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Hm...yes, i think now would be a good time."

Ulquiorra smiled. Yes, this time felt like the perfect time. And this would be a perfect beginning to a everlasting relationship.

"You go ahead and go to your room, I'll be right there." Gin said, his smile growing bigger by the second.

"Nah, how about we stay here?" Ulquiorra said back.

Gin blushed, but quickly shook it off. "Sounds perfect"

* * *

**YAAY!! Holding 3, 794 words and taking a week to write, this is my longest story on ! Its also most likley my favorite. A story i read by diorcrystal pushed me into this. Also the fact ive been dying to get another story up. GinUlqui, one of my fav couples. I finaly did a fic with them! GinUlqui is one of the lesser know couples, but im hoping maybe this will push more people into it. Im still kinda new at writing, but this is a big step in my skills**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of its characters.**

**Review, tell me what you think. I worked hard on this, but kind of rushed the end, because every second i can, ive been locked in my room, making this. And i kind of want to get to other things. But still, review! **


End file.
